


Daughter of an olympian

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this from the point of view of very cute toddlers and an 8 year old of the USA figure skate team and two coaches. Max and Gracie Golds twin daughters Emily and Allison. Rachael's coach Emma Johnson and her partner Beverley Qumibe's twin son's Emmet and Alex. Jason's coach Kori Ade and her husband Michael's daughter's 5 year old Mia and now 8 year old Athena. The story is told through the eyes of the next generation of figure skaters. But the main star of the story is Jason and Rachael's 4 year old daughter Jalyn Elisabeth Miranda Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the 2018 winter olympic games in South Korea.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm still working on other fanfiction's I haven't finished yet. Sometimes I really hate my Autism and the A.D.D. that comes with it. Jalyn has a form of autism called Down syndrome which means that she learns a little faster than most kids her age.

**_Heading to the winter olympic games in South Korea W/point of view from Emily, Allison, Emmet, Alex, Mia, Athena and Jalyn._ **

_Up so early I say as my mommy and daddy and myself head to the airport at 4:30 in the morning. Mommy are my friends gonna be at the air place too?! Yes they are gonna be their sweet little angel. Meanwhile at the airport Emmet and Alex are busy watching there favorite movie called Whisper In The Wind. The movie is a English adaptation from Japan. The movie is about A half human have cat demon named Nekoyasha._

**_Hi, Jasonbskatesgirl. I've been researching my favorite anime series called Inuyasha. So Nekoasha is the cousin of Inuaysha. And the movie that Emmet and Alex are wacthing is set 5000 years ago in ancient China even though it's a movie that was made in Japan so please don't get confused. The movie and series called Nekoyasha is not as violent as Inuaysha due to the fact that it's main purpose is to teach kids 2 up to 13 valuable life lessons like how to believe in yourself trust others and how to be brave in the face of danger._ **

_Nekoyasha his friends, Kamarra a very beautiful 10 year old girl with the power to heal the sick and also travel between ancient China and present day China by using the well known as the Well Of The Nobenoba. Makido a monk who often finds himself between a rock and a hard place but somehow always finds away out of what ever trouble he's gotted into. Sonoda a demon tamer who often has to rescue Makido from demons and her twin tail dog demon Kanala. Sama a Fox demon who loves to play tricks on his friends. The main villain of the Nekoyasha movies and t.v. series Narona and a bunch of other characters. Max and Gracie's twin daughters Emily and Allison had just arrived at the airport and were now in the corner with Emmet and Alex watching Nekoyasha Whishper In The Wind. The 4 were soon joined by Kori and Michael's daughter's Mia and Athena. And then the 6 were joined by Jalyn._


	2. Welcome to South Korea and an olympic snow ball fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More points of view from the next generation of figure skaters enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter didn't go the way I planned but this time you'll get more of a point of view from the next generation of figure skaters I promise.

Ten hours on a plane headed to South Korea and now we're here in Pyongyang for the 2018 winter olympic games. Daddy was carrying me to our hotel. Emmet and Alex were already playing in the fresh snow with Athena and Mia then Emily and Allison joined them. Daddy, I wanna go play in the snow too, I say. Alright sweet little angel. Dadd puts me down on the snow covered ground and I happily go play with all of my friends. Our fun in the snow ends with a snowball fight. Tonight was the night of the opening ceremonies and we'd all be walking in the parade of nations with our parents. The winter olympic opening ceremonies start at 7:00, mommy told me. Opening ceremonies came we were all dressed up in our team USA outfits. Its now 8:35 p.m. Alright sweet little angel time to walk in the parade. I hold onto my daddys hand as we walk out. The rest of the night was very fun. I enjoyed walking in the parade of nations with my mommy and daddy.


	3. Fun & games on the Today Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalyn loves the Today show and she's excited to go be on the show with all her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Al Roker Natalie Morales Willy Geist Tamerlyn Hall Savannah Guthrie and Mat Lauer It's all fun & games on the TODAY SHOW enjoy.

Live from Pyongyang this is Today with Mat Lauer Savannah Guthrie Natalie Morales Willy Geist Al Roker and Tamerlyn Hall. Good morning, Natalie Morales says smiling at the camera. We've made it to the 2018 winter olympic games in Pyongyang. We have some very fun things happening for you today in the next hour. 

Ok I'm just gonna skip to the fun stuff and the interview with Rachael Jason Kori Max Gracie and Emma. 

Good morning we now have with us Jason & Rachael Brown Gracie and Max Aaron Kori Ade and Emma Johnson from the USA figure skate team along with Jalyn Brown Emily and Allison Aaron Athena Mia Ade Emmett and Alex Johnson. So we're gonna have parents on this side and the little cuties on the other side. We've created a game that we're calling, Parents vs kids. We're gonna ask questions about the olympic games and which ever team with the most points at the end of the game wins. Ok here's the first question. When were the first olympic games?! Jalyn rang the bell. They were in 1896. Point for team cuties. 10 minutes later alright now its time for the interviews. But before we began, lets take a look at the olympic opening ceremony from last night. United State's of America. Look at them, they are so adorable wearing their team USA outfits. Looks like Jalyn is having the most fun walking. She's so hyper for a 4 year old. Alright now time for the interview. So how are your second olympic winter games turning out?! Well they're going great so far. The interview ended an half hour later. It was a good thing to because Jalyn Emmet Alex Emily Allison and Mai all needed a nap.


	4. & its Jason Brown 4 the GOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason came in 1st for his short program and now its on to his long program.

Daddy, Jalyn said pointing out to Jason on the ice. Yes sweet little angel that is your daddy, I said as Jalyn continued watching him skate his riverdance routing. I sat her down to talk with Kori for a minute. So Jason was talking about skating to the original foot lose song for senior world centennial finals next week and he wanted it to be a surprise for you but I just wanted you to know before it happened. Jason had hit the end pose and smiled happily. Hey there's a kid on the ice one of the judges said. What I yelled as I saw Jalyn slipping and sliding on the ice towards Jason. He was still waving to fans. Jason I yelled as he turned to catch Jalyn in his arms. She giggled like crazy as he twirled her around which made the audience smile and applaud. Jason was laughing as he skated back with Jalyn in his arms giggling too. Jalyn smiled at me when Jason handed her back. We all sat down as the judges read the score for Jason's long program. And the score for Jason Brown is 121.54, He's in 1st place ladies and gentlemen! Jalyn just can't stay away from you Jason, Kori said smiling as Jalyn yawned happily. Now I know she loves the ice as much as I do, Jason said happily kissing my forehead. Aunty Hailey, I sleepy Jalyn said yawning. Well then let's get ready for bed then. Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy. Goodnight sweet little angel we both said.


	5. The best gift ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is giving his daughter Jalyn the best gift ever his first olympic gold medal. This chapter will make you cry with happiness for not only Jalyn but Rachael and Jason too. So enjoy.

And its Jason Brown for the gold. The olympic judge says happily as my daddy waves to fans in the the audience. I'm happy that my daddy won gold tonight and tomorrow night he'll get the metal. February 15 2018, My mommy dresses me in a a purple dress similar to her own, I giggle as she dose my hair in a bun.

Rachael's P.O.V.

4 years ago when Jason and I helped the figure skate team win bronze, the team wore their free skate outfits. But this year Jason will have to wear something a bit fancier than that.

Back to Jalyn's P.O.V.

Mommy and I walk to uncle Max and Aunty Gracie's hotel room. Hi uncle Max, I say smiling as Emily and Allison come running out to meet me. Emily is wearing a periwinkle blue dress with matching heals. Allison is wearing an emerald green dress with matching heals. Mommy picks me up just as daddy comes walking out of the near by bedroom. The air leaves me and my mommy's lungs cause daddy looks so handsome. Where's ponytail, I ask because I'm so use to seeing my daddy with a ponytail instead of a bun like the one mommy did for me. My daddy just grins and kisses my forehead happily. Come on, uncle Max says happily picked up Emily and aunty Gracie picking up Allison, We've got a medal ceremony to go to and a very handsome olympic gold medalist that needs to get their on time. My daddy laughs and takes me from my mommy's arms and carries me down to the waiting olympic comity limo that's used for the metal ceremonies.

More P.O.V. from Rachael.

When we got our medals in Sochi Russia it wasn't what I'd hoped it would be. Cameras were all up front and everybody else was in the back. But this year the olympic comity forced the camera people to be in the back and family members to be up front.

Again back to Jalyn's P.O.V.

The limo ride was so much fun. But now we're at the stadium where the opening ceremonies were held at. Daddy puts me down on a white carpet that has the olympic rings running down it all the way to the entrance of the stadium. Uncle Max and Aunty Gracie have left with Emily and Allison to go find their seats. Mommy Daddy and I all start walking the olympic carpet together. My daddy often stops and signs autographs and takes pictures with fans. But what I didn't expect was to have fan's of my own. I to stop and sign autographs and take photos with fans. I can hear my mommy and daddy saying, she's a natural just like us but only she doesn't know it yet. We continue walking towards the stadium doing the same stuff we've been doing till we reach the doors of the stadium. Daddy smiles and kissed my forehead then kisses my mommy. Mommy and I go find uncle Max and Aunty Gracie. Their sitting a couple feet away from the podium Platform. I can hear the announcer saying, please welcome your olympic medalist onto the podium to receive their medals. Please welcome Team USA gold medalist Jason Brown, the stadium erupted into applause when my daddy came out on to the podium Platform smiling and waving. Please welcome Team Japan silver medalist Yuzuru Hanyu, more applause from the stadium. And now please welcome Team Russia bronze medalist Ero Manex. I remember my mommy calling the last guy a Russian version of my daddy back when he was 19 years old. Daddy was the first to get his medal then the other two skaters got there's.

Alright and now the moment you've all been waiting for Jason's heartfelt speech. Prepare the tissue.

I step off of the podium and walk over to the announcer. Can I have the mic please?! Sure Jason the announcer says handing it to me. Hi I'm team USA olympian Jason Brown and I'd like to invite my daughter Jalyn Elisabeth Miranda Brown onto the stage/podium. Rachael looked at me puzzled but let Jalyn go onto the stage/podium. Lady's the gentleman my beautiful 4 year old daughter Jalyn Elisabeth Miranda Brown. I sat Jalyn on the podium and then looked over at Rachael. She was still puzzled but kept smiling. I took a breath and smiled happily at the packed stadium. Four years ago on my 20th birthday, My 19 year old wife Rachael gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. Just holding her in my arms was enough to me cry happy tears of joy. Well the doctor pulled me aside in the hallway and told me that my beautiful daughter Jalyn from what she could tell was high functioning down syndrome. But I didn't care just as long as she was happy and healthy. Well turns out that doctor was right about that. Her doctor says that she has the mental learning age of a 16 year old and she's only 4 years old. So that explains how she can dress herself without help from anybody. Can break into my phone and knows how to use Twitter. I turn towards Jalyn and take off my gold medal. Jalyn you may not know what's going on. But years from now you'll understand. This gold medal isn't really mine because now its your Jalyn. Daddy loves you so much, cause you bering joy to my heart and are the centre of my universe. I then pick Jalyn up and twirl her around. The entire stadium lets out a collective AWWWWWWE at that moment. Then one by one people start getting up and applaud. This is definitely going to be my favorite olympic moment with my daughter Jalyn.


End file.
